Fear In Thee: The Origin of the Boogeyman
by Lady of Nitemares
Summary: Everyone has a fear. Some can be easily conquered, while some struggle to conquer it. But what would you do if you stare at the face of fear itself? Would you either fear it or embrace it? This is an original Creepypasta story of mine. Warning: This story is rated M for graphic violence, strong coarse language and gore.
1. Fear in Thee

Disclaimer: I do not own Jane Arkensaw/Jane the Killer. She belongs to her respective creator: Goldc01n. I do, however, own my characters in this story, but mainly one particular character: Amund Williams.

* * *

Excerpt from a local newspaper:

 **UNEXPLAINED PHENOMENA STRIKES NEIGHBORHOOD. OMINOUS UNKNOWN KILLER COULD BE POSSIBLITY STILL AT LARGE.**

It was after a few weeks after the unknown incident at one particular house that was in the neighborhood. The police officers that were involve with a case that had a family residing in the area.

One officer was looking at the 'Williams File,' which he had interviewed with the only child of the family himself, along with a few neighbors, who were close friends with the mother. He glanced at the photographs of the family before and.. after. He stared at the photographs of the house itself and then the father, or what was left of him...

Who could have done this? And why did they do it? Those were the only questions on everyone's mind as they had remained to be unanswered...

* * *

The alarm clock buzzed a few times as a hand emerged from the covers and turned the knob on top of the alarm clock to switch it off. There was movement underneath as a faint groan was heard, causing a young, teenage boy to awaken.

"Honey? Are you awake?" A woman's voice called out from downstairs.

"Yeah," the teenager answered as he yawned a bit. "I'll be down in a few minutes," he said as he was shaking off the leftover slumber from him.

His name was Amund Williams, and he was fifteen years old. He had dark circles underneath his cloud gray eyes, as if he had never had a descent sleep most of his life, which he couldn't remember what could had made it that way, while his dark hair was a tad messy from waking up, which he usually groomed it after a shower.

He was a bit paler than regular people as doctors thought it was lack of Vitamin B12 in his symptom, but from his examination, he was perfectly healthy. When he came out of the shower, he had a few bruises on his back, which he usually gave doctor's excuses to his coach whenever he had Gym, causing him to slip on his dark clothes so no one would question about his lifestyle at home.

As he came down the stairs, he sat at the table as he began eating his breakfast while looking through the newspaper. He listened to his mother's soft humming, trying to put his mind at ease after last night's episode. He drank his orange juice as he folded the paper carefully finished his breakfast, causing him to stand up and place the plate and glass in the sink.

"I'm going to school," Amund said softly as he softly hugged his mother.

"Promise me you stay out of trouble?" His mother asked him softly as she hugged him back.

"I've never broken it so far," Amund answered, smiling at her with gentleness. He kissed her on the forehead as he held her hand. "I won't let any of the bullies get to me. And I'll make sure to have a staff member alerted," he told her.

"That's my boy," his mother said as she hugged him, causing him to hug her back.

"I love you mom. I'll see you in the afternoon," Amund said as he grabbed his backpack and began walking out of the house.

His mother walked after him and leaned against the doorframe as she smiled at him. "I love you too, sweetie," she said as she watched him wave at her, causing her to wave back. She glanced at the sky after he walked down the sidewalk, she noticed that the sky was changing from clear to cloudy, as she quietly walked inside the house and closed the door.

* * *

While Amund headed for school, he had always been curious on why the weather would change from actually clear sky to such a dreary one. It was like it was reflecting the way he was feeling. He sometimes wished that the weather people would get it right once in a while, but knew that was a slim chance of them getting something right from their latest technologies and such since those things usually glitch a times.

When he arrived at school, he would hear...voices. But it wasn't like regular voices as if spoken to, but echoing ones. He had experience that a lot, causing him to hear the truth towards others, but particularly, about him. He would usually hear them calling him 'Freak,' 'Emo' or whatever, which he would usually ignore since he had been called worse.

While entering the classroom, Amund sat in the back of the classroom, next to the window, which he usually stared outside for an amount of period of time. Whenever the teacher was doing some kind of equation or discussion, he would immediately answer, which made the teachers know that he was paying attention. He was much of a loner, since he didn't like to socialize with people, which made him the perfect target for the jocks on the football team.

There was one other person that usually stood up for him whenever he was picked on. She was a transfer that left her hometown, from what he had gathered, had a gruesome incident with one family being murdered. He never caught her name, nor didn't really cared since he didn't want her getting into serious problems with the students if he even did talk with her.

When lunch came, he would sit in a secluded table, having his lunch quietly in peace for once. Within a classroom, he would hear multiple voices in his own head, causing him to have a hard time to ignore them at first, but whenever he was secluded from everyone, he listened to less of them. Some would taunt him by asking 'Do you hear the voices in your head,' like he going to crack any minute. He only scoffed at their attempts of breaking him, knowing deep down they were less superior over him.

"Excuse me? Is this spot taken?" A feminine voice asked.

Amund glanced up to see the new girl across from him. He shook his head and saw her sitting down across from him.

"I'm Jane. Jane Arkensaw," the girl said as she looked at him. "You must be Amund…right?" She asked, causing him to nod only once.

"I've been hearing a lot of rumors about you, and I want to let you know that I don't buy any of them one bit," she told him.

"Thank you," Amund answered calmly as he was playing with his food by using his fork slightly. "I know...you are worried about me…and the other students that get picked on at school, but you should really focus on saving the others than me," he told her.

"I know, but it doesn't really hurt to have some help every once in a while, right?" Jane asked him.

"I suppose not," Amund replied as he looked at her calmly. "Miss Arkensaw, you have to accept that there are those who don't want any help. Eventually, they will find a way to survive the harsh treatment from the world," he said to her. "But...I do thank you... for trying to assist me, but I think you should try for someone that want to be saved," he added.

Jane frowned as she looked down for a moment. _'He's like him...Just before the incident,'_ she thought as she looked at him again, trying to give him a faint smile. "Well, if you need someone to talk to...You can talk to me, okay?" She offered.

Amund nodded his head to her as he got up from the table. "I'll keep that in mind. Take care of yourself, Miss Arkensaw," he said as he went over to the trash bin, dumping his remaining food in as he placed it on the dish rack before heading off.

* * *

After school was over, Amund walked out of the side doors as he began heading home. He couldn't help by what Jane said in her own mind about 'him.' Could it be the person that was involved with the murders at her previous hometown? He walked down the sidewalk as he was hearing…voices. He glanced over as he looked at the people that were walking by or were doing something else.

He made a turn as he was in the alleyway, causing him to see a few familiar faces. One of them was Jane Arkensaw, who was being messed with by a group of jocks from school. The leader was the star quarterback, Zac, and with him was his closest friends: Chris and Jon.

Zac turned his attention over as he spotted Amund, causing him to smirk. "Hey, look who is here, guys? It's the freak," he said, causing his buddies to chuckle a bit. "What brings you here, freak? We were a little busy with the new girl," he told him.

"I don't think you or your friends are her type, Zac," Amund replied.

"Oh? And how would you know that?" Zac asked as he began to walk away from Jane as he was in front of Amund, causing Amund to stare at him without any sign of fear.

"Because I understand women more than you," Amund answered. "Besides, I don't have my head lodged firmly in my ass or think with my dick," he told him.

Zac glared at him as he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "You think you're better than us, you little piece of shit!?" He asked demandingly as he threw him to the picket fence, causing the others to move away from Jane to assist Zac with Amund.

* * *

Jane quickly took out her cell phone as she made a sprint to call the police and possibly the ambulance, fearing that they would kill Amund for his interference. She quickly dialed 9-1-1 as she waited until she heard the other end answering.

"9-1-1 Emergency," the woman said on the other end of the line.

"Yes, hello? I need the police and possibly an ambulance immediately," Jane replied hastily.

"Calm down, ma'am. Tell me what the emergency," the woman said calmly.

"A classmate of mine is going to be beaten up by three guys from the school that we attend to," Jane answered. "I'm afraid that they might do worse," she told her.

"Understood. Two police cars and the paramedics are on their way to your location," the woman answered. "I'll stay on the line with you until they arrive," she said.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Jane answered as she heard screams from the distant as she headed towards where Amund was at.

When she arrived, she saw Amund unconscious as the jocks looked terrified, as if they had seen something so horrifying. She knelt down to Amund as she saw the bruise on his face, knowing they had pummeled him for something had happened. She heard the sirens coming over as she stood up, waving her hand and knew it was the police and the paramedics.

* * *

Inside the hospital, Amund slowly stirred as he opened his eyes barely when he heard the faint, echoing beeping sound as he turned his head over to Jane, and with her was his mother.

"Oh honey, you're awake!" His mother said as she hugged her son lightly, not to apply any pressure on his injuries. "We were so worried that you wouldn't wake up," she told him as she looked at his face.

"Where…am I?" Amund asked tiredly.

"You're at the hospital. Your friend, Jane, called the police and they arrested the boys that attacked you," his mother answered.

As the door opened, Amund's mother turned her attention as she looked at the police officer, who nodded his head to them and looked at Amund.

"Are you going to be all right, son?" The officer asked.

"I think so…" Amund answered. "...So what happened to Zac and his friends?" He asked him.

"Well, when we took them to the station, they confessed of doing every act they've done. We've informed the principal and their coach, which they're now expelled from your school," the officer told him as he looked at his mother and Jane. "They'll be trialed and be sentenced at least ten to fifteen years or possibly life," he stated.

Amund's mother sighed in relief as she looked at her son. "I'll be back in a few minutes," she told him as she walked out with the police officer, leaving Jane to sit next to Amund.

"Thank you…for calling them," Amund said to her.

"You're welcome," Jane answered as she looked at him as she held his hand.

"...This isn't the first time you've been to a hospital, is it?" Amund asked her while looking at her with calm eyes.

Jane just shook her head as she looked down at the bedside. "There was…another boy…He was new and got hurt from a group of boys as well," she told him. "He got severely injured, but when he got out of the hospital a few weeks, possibly a month later, he...he wasn't the same again," she stated. "I just…wanted to redeem myself for what happened to him and his family," she said.

"Well…I think you've redeemed yourself," Amund replied as he faintly smiled. He felt himself feeling exhausted from the fluids as he slowly closed his eyes. "…Damn fluids," he murmured as he finally drifted off into slumber.

Jane faintly smiled as she felt so happy as she grabbed her things and left the room. She looked at Amund's mother for a moment. "He already went back to sleep again. I hope to see him at school soon," she said to her.

"Thank you, for saving him. I was so worried that he wouldn't have a friend in the world, but I'm glad he has one," Amund's mother said as she smiled kindly at her. "I've already told my husband that I am going to stay in the hospital with Amund, so he won't be alone here," she stated. "Do you need a ride to your home?" She asked her.

"That would be great," Jane answered as the two women headed to the elevator.

* * *

A week later, the Arkensaw family were killed when Amund was released from the hospital. He stared outside the car window as he knew that they would have to return home. As his mother parked the car in their driveway, Amund got out of the car as he walked with his mother up the porch stairs, causing him to unlock the door. As they entered inside, he saw the note from his father on the wall, saying that he would return late. Amund went upstairs as he began to freshen up for dinner.

In the bathroom, Amund was feeling the water hit his skin as he placed his hand on the tile wall. He was trying to figure out what could had happened to make them confess their crimes like that, as if they feared for their own life from something. He heard the echoing of screams in his mind as he opened his eyes slowly, causing him to turn off the shower.

He got out of the tub as he grabbed the towel, drying himself off as he headed to his bedroom, causing him to see a set of fresh clothes on the bed. He changed into his clothes as he lied down on the bed, staring at the ceiling for a moment while he was in deep thought until he heard his mother calling him. He got out of bed as he went to the window, causing him to glanced over at the wooded area as he thought...he saw someone.

 _'Who would be out in the woods at this hour?'_ He thought. As if some kind of instinct, he decided to keep his guard up in order to protect not only himself, but his mother as well, from whatever threat that would soon to come as he headed downstairs to dinner.

* * *

During the night, Amund was painting some miniature, wooden marionettes that were supposed to be used for basic models for art. He painted a black suit on the marionette calmly until he heard the slamming of the door, causing him to stop what he was doing. He heard faint yelling from downstairs, causing him to stand up as he headed towards the door, but what he didn't notice in the mirror, there were a set of red eyes glowing from his reflection.

As he came downstairs, he heard the source of the screams was coming from none other than his parents room. He grabbed the doorknob and opened it up after he heard the hard 'THUD' from the room. He entered the room as he glanced down, seeing his mother on the ground, unconscious, as he slowly turned his gaze over to his drunken father.

"What the fuck do you want, you little bastard!?" His father asked demanding tone.

"...I want you to leave," Amund answered calmly as he stared at him for a moment. He felt like something was whispering to him in the back of his mind, but he usually dismissed it.

His father just laughed at him as he went over to him, grabbing him by the collar. "How are you going to make me leave? Are you going to throw me out?" He asked him as he sneered at him, causing Amund to glare at him with hatred. "You can't do anything! This is my house, and you and your whore mother will continue living with me until I see fit!" He told him.

"You think you that you're superior over us? Beating us while we're defenseless? That only proves to us that you're the one truly weak," Amund said as he felt a backhand from him and then being thrown across the room. He only winced as he felt a hard kick in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood as he immediately shielded himself from his father's attacks.

"You're not even my son! Your mother had a fucking one-night stand before we were fucking married! You don't even look like me or share the same interests with me!" The drunken man shouted as he kicked Amund hard enough to send him back to the wall. "I should have killed you when I had the chance!" He added as he turned his attention to his fallen wife.

Suddenly, something had happened within Amund's mind. He heard the grandfather clock ringing as it was midnight, causing his gaze to see his attacker breaking a bottle of beer over the table and headed towards his direction.

As his drunken father came close enough to Amund, something made his head throbbed, causing him to immediately drop the broken bottle and clenched his head. He shut his eyes for a moment as he then opened them, causing him to witness something different. He saw himself in a place that he feared the most when he was a child. He saw himself witnessing the abuse of his father beating his mother, causing him to witness the scenario to change as he saw his mother as a corpse, crawling towards him while she bled as his father transformed into a monstrous creature.

He let out a scream as he slowly turned his attention over, seeing Amund slowly standing up as wisps of shadow was around him. "W-What are you!? Just what the hell are you!?" He asked demandingly.

Amund slowly cracked his neck as he made the shadows to wrap around the terrified, drunken man by the arms and legs and lastly the neck, causing the man to choke a bit. He slowly waved his right index finger at him while 'tsking' at him.

 _ **"You should have taken my advice,"**_ Amund said as his voice was..different. As if he had a second voice speaking with his own. _**"You could have lived by just leaving all together, but it would seem you decided your own fate, haven't you?"**_ He asked him. He slowly opened his eyes as his cloud gray eyes were now glowing fiery red on the irises as the scleras were solid black, causing him to show a ghastly grinned that were showing rows of sharp teeth, as if he was revealing to be some kind of demon towards him.

 _ **"I think it's time..for you to go to Hell. Permanently,"**_ Amund said as he snapped his fingers once as he watched the shadows rip the man apart, as if he was a ragdoll as he watched the head being torn off. He watched the blood spreading on the floor as he closed his eyes for a moment as he returned to normal.

Suddenly, lightning struck the roof of the house, causing it to catch ablaze. Amund sniffed the air as he went over to his unconscious mother, picking her up as he carried her down the stairs. When they went outside, he heard the fire trucks, police cars and ambulances coming to their direction, as if someone had called immediately before it got worse.

Amund staggered on the grass as he collapsed, holding his mother close to him as the vehicles arrived, causing the paramedics to help him and his mother to the back of the vehicles while they placed a blanket over Amund's shoulders while helping his mother to a trolley. He watched the fire fighters putting out the fire as he looked over, seeing the same police officer that was with him at the hospital a few days ago.

"You and your mother are going to be taken to the hospital to be treated. I want to get a report on what happened exactly," the police officer said.

"..Can I go inside the house for a minute?" Amund asked him calmly. "I know...they just put it out and there could be a few risks and all, but there's a photo album in the living room," he said. "My mother would be a bit devastated if she didn't have that with us," he added.

The officer nodded his head as he escorted him into the burnt house, causing them to carefully go up the front stairs. Being cautious of how the building was, he stopped when he saw Amund going to the living room, where the photo album was on the small table, causing Amund to pick it up. As they left the building, he helped Amund over to the ambulance where his mother was in, causing Amund to sit in the back with her.

Amund slowly glanced over at the woods, as if some unknown force had finally aided them from their years of tortured. When the back of the ambulance was closed, the sound of pounding from of the officer was heard as he felt the vehicle moving. He slowly smiled as he closed his eyes, feeling something that they did not have in a long time.

They were finally free…

 _The nightmare was finally over… However, they were no mere dreams …They were real…_

 _Now I am…that Nightmare…_

 _I am…. Fear…._

 _So fear in thee…_


	2. Fear in Thee: The Boogeyman's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Jane Arkensaw/Jane the Killer. She belongs to her respective creator: Goldc01n. I do, however, own my characters in this story, but mainly one particular character: Amund Williams.

* * *

Excerpt from a local newspaper:

 **UNEXPLAINED PHENOMENA STRIKES NEIGHBORHOOD. OMINOUS UNKNOWN KILLER COULD BE POSSIBLITY STILL AT LARGE.**

It was after a few weeks after the unknown incident at one particular house that was in the neighborhood. The police officers that were involve with a case that had a family residing in the area.

One officer was looking at the 'Williams File,' which he had interviewed with the only child of the family himself, along with a few neighbors, who were close friends with the mother. He glanced at the photographs of the family before and... after. He stared at the photographs of the house itself and then the father, or what was left of him...

Who could have done this? And why did they do it? Those were the only questions on everyone's mind as they had remained to be unanswered...

* * *

 _My name is Amund Williams. Well, that was my last name at the time. I grew up in a nice neighborhood, went to an all right school, lived in a nice home…. At least, it was nice at times…_

The alarm clocked buzzed a few times as I made my hand emerge from the covers I was under in. It took me a while to get out of bed as I stretched my body slightly, grunting a bit.

"Honey? Are you awake?" My mother called from downstairs.

"Yeah," I answered as I yawned a bit. "I'll be down in a few minutes," I called out as I was shaking off the leftover sleep and headed towards the bathroom to shower.

 _I was fifteen years old at the time. I had lack of sleep because of certain nights, which some I don't want to remember, which cause me to have dark circles underneath my cloud gray eyes. My appearance, well, I had dark hair, which was usually messy whenever woke up. Then again, what person doesn't have bed head in the morning? *chuckles faintly*_

 _Anyways, I had pale skin, a bit paler than regular people have. Doctors thought it was a lack of Vitamin B12 in my symptom, but from numerous of tests, I was told I was perfectly healthy. However...I had a few bruises on my back...I didn't want anyone to worry about me or have someone getting involve. It was a…personal thing. So I usually excused myself from Gym with doctor's excuses until they faded._

 _As I came downstairs, I wore dark clothing as I arrived at the kitchen. I sat at the table and began eating my breakfast that mother laid out for me. I took the newspaper as I began reading through it, trying to catch up what had happened in the world. My mother was humming her favorite song while I drank my orange juice, which I then folded the paper carefully after I've finished with my meal so I could put the plate and glass in the sink._

"I'm going to school," I said as I hugged my mother, feeling her hugging me back.

"Promise me that you'll stay out of trouble for me?" My mother asked softly while touching my face with her hands.

"I've never broken it so far," I answered, smiling at her with gentleness. I kissed her on the forehead and held her hand. "I won't let any of the bullies get to me. And I'll make sure to have a teacher alerted if that does occur," I told her.

"That's my boy," my mother said as she hugged me once more, causing me to return the hug.

"I love you, mom. I'll see you in the afternoon," I said as I grabbed my backpack and began leaving the house itself.

"I love you too, sweetie," my mother replied as she watched me head for school.

 _I waved a goodbye to my mother, who was leaning against the doorframe, smiling at me. She has always been my rock, as I was hers during the hard times we've endured over the past year. I would do just about anything to protect her. Hell, I would offer my soul for her safety._

* * *

 _Whenever I headed for school, I had always been curious why the weather could change from clear to such...dreary. Like, it was reflecting the way I was feeling. Heh, like I could have some power over that. I guess Mother Nature might be having one of her bad days again, so I never questioned how the weather people could be so...idiotic...not doing the weather the "right" way. Technology can be a total screw up from time to time, but sometimes it could be accurate._

 _Anyways, when I arrive at school, I go to my classroom and sit in the back of the classroom, next to the window, which I tend to stare outside for an amount of period of time. I would hear the whispers from the students, calling me 'Freak' or 'Emo' or whatever. I couldn't give a rat's ass, to tell you the truth. Everyone has their secrets, but eventually, they'll be either the ones to expose it or have someone else exposing them on who they really are._

 _There was one person that would usually stand up for me or anyone else that was being picked upon by the jocks or the cheerleaders. She was a transfer that left her hometown, which from what I had gathered, that had a gruesome incident with one family being murdered. She usually blamed herself for the outcome because she had saved one of the family members from death at some kid's party. I wish I would be the one to tell her that it wasn't her fault, but I was more concerned about her safety if she started hanging around me._

 _Lunch came, I usually carried my tray of food over to the table that was usually secluded from everyone. It was the best to listen to less noises as soon as possible. Strange thing was, I felt like I could actually hear voices in my own head. Crazy, right? I had dismissed them, knowing that it could have been stress to make me think like that._

"Excuse me? Is this spot taken?" A feminine voice asked.

 _I turned my head over as I saw the new girl across from me. I shook my head, letting her to sit across from me._

"I'm Jane. Jane Arkensaw," the girl said. "You must be Amund...right?" She asked.

 _I simply nodded my head as I looked at my food for a moment. I knew there was something on her mind._

"I've been hearing a lot of rumors about you, but I wanted to let you know that I don't buy any of them. Not one bit," Jane said to me.

"Thank you," I answered calmly as I was playing with my food with my fork slightly. "I know...you are worried about me…and the other students that get picked on at school, but you should really be focusing on saving the others than just me," I told her.

"I know, but it doesn't really hurt to have some help every once in a while, right?" Jane asked me.

"I suppose not," I answered. "But you need to accept that there are those who wishes not to have any help, Miss Arkensaw," I told her. "Eventually they will find a way to survive the harsh treatment from the world," I said as I glanced at her. "But...I do thank you...for trying to assist me, but I know there are others that might want to be saved," I added.

 _'He's just like him…Just before the incident,'_ Jane thought as she glanced down for a moment and then glanced back at me again. "Well, if you need someone to talk to...You can always talk to me, okay?" She offered as she had a faint smile upon her face.

"I'll keep that in mind. Take care of yourself, Miss Arkensaw," I said as I picked up my tray, taking it to the trash bin in order to dump the remaining food inside as I shortly placed the empty tray and plates on the dish rack before heading off.

* * *

 _Who the hell was 'he?' I've asked myself that while trying to figure her out. I had guessed that it must have been involved with her being transferred. The family that was murdered in her original hometown. I wanted to know more, but I knew it wouldn't be wise for me to pry from just asking her. Anyone like that would want to forget something like that._

 _After school was over, I began walking home by going through a shortcut, so I wouldn't listen to the echoing voices in my head. However..._

"Come on, Jane. Why would you want to hang out with losers while you can hang out with the popular kids?" A male's voice said.

 _Damn it all to fucking Hell. It was them again...The fucking twats. Jane had just encountered three of the football players from school. The leader was the star quarterback named Zac, and with him were his two closest friends: Chris and Jon._

"Just leave me alone, Zac," Jane said as she was being cornered by Chris and Jon.

"Heh," Zac answered as he slowly turned his attention towards my direction. He smirked as he nodded his head over, letting his friends noticed me as well. "Well, look who is here guys? It's the freak himself," he said as Chris and Jon chuckled a bit. "What brings you here freak? We're a little busy with the new girl," he told me.

"I don't think you or your friends are her type, Zac," I said.

"Oh? And how would you know that?" Zac asked me as he began walking away from Jane as he came in front of me.

 _God, how I wanted to smack that fucking smirk off that damn face of his. Thinking he was so fucking superior over those who they considered weaker than them and demanding the respect they should get by not getting an ass whooping from them. I, however, was not the type of person to cower before them. In fact, I just fucking pity them._

"Because I understand women more than you ever will. Besides, I don't have my head lodged firmly up in my ass or think with my dick," I answered.

 _Zac just glared at me with such hatred and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, trying to intimidating me. Such a joke if you ask me._

"You think you're better than us, you little piece of shit!?" Zac asked in a demanding tone, causing him to throw me against the picket fence, causing his two idiot friends to assist him.

 _I was just relieve that Jane managed to get away. That was the important thing, if you asked me. I could hear the echoing voices again; this time it was coming from...them. I felt myself being beaten by Zac and his goons, until something came out from the crevice within my own mind._

"Looks like he's not going to get up any time soon," Jon said.

"Let's just get rid of him. No one is going to miss him," Chris told them.

 _As Zac was about to say something, they heard chuckling from below. The chuckling came from none other than me. They continued to hear me chuckle as I slowly stood up on my feet..._

"What the fuck?" Zac asked.

 _I felt like I was on auto-pilot while I watched with my very own eyes. But instead of the scenario being normal, it was...total darkness. They were shades of gray as if nightfall had already come as I listened to their echoing voices, knowing they were freaking out._

 _ **'Let me handle these cowards,'**_ a voice said to me in my own mind.

 _I didn't know how to answer, but I knew not to dare question the voice, fearing of what may happened to me. All I saw before me was a shadow of myself, causing me to simply let do as it pleased. However, I watched myself cracking my neck a bit and smiled sadistically, causing the trio to stare at me for a moment. This was not me. This couldn't be me...Could it?_

"W-What the fuck!?" Zac shouted.

 _ **"Ah, I love the smell of fear...So intoxicating,"**_ my shadow self said as his eyes were fiery red-orange with a hint of yellow along the outer irises. _**"I think the correct saying is 'Better than sex?'"**_ He asked.

 _Chris and Jon began to back away slowly as they didn't want to be involved of what was going to happen. However, I witnessed them unable to escape as I saw them encountering what they feared the most. I listened to their screams as I saw Zac withdrawing his pocketknife, causing my shadow self to manifest into what he truly feared the most._

 _I was horrified. This couldn't be me. This had to be some nightmare I was in. I saw Zac and his friends collapsing to the ground as I saw shadow self-standing before me._

"What…did you do?" I asked him as I stared at him for a moment.

 _ **"I just exposed what they truly feared the most,"**_ the shadow self said to me. _**"These cowards thrived to be superior than everyone else, causing those who were weak to either commit suicide or have a transfer that would make them leave friends behind,"**_ he explained.

"So..you basically mind raped them by using their own fear?" I asked him flat out.

My shadow self only chuckled a bit as he smirked a bit. _**"And don't tell me you didn't enjoy it. I am part of you, and deep down, you wanted them to suffer for what they did,"**_ he said.

 _I wanted to refuse it at first, but hearing him saying that he was part of me, was it truly my inner instinct...? The instinct that wanted to bring those to their knees by exposing them how they truly are? I slowly glanced down for a moment, knowing deep down...that he was right. I... did enjoy it. A lot._

 _ **"Things will work out for the best. Believe me,"**_ my shadow self said to me as he looked at me for a moment. _**"But you might be out of this in a few minutes,"**_ he told me.

"What?" I asked as I saw him slowly vanishing before me as I reached my hand out to him. "Hey, wait!" I shouted as I saw him completely vanishing before me, causing me to see pure brightness as some unknown force caused me to fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _It was only a few hours that I heard the faint beeping from machinery as I felt throbbing pain in my head. I groaned slightly as I heard the rustling noise from where I was at._

"Oh honey! You're awake!" A voice said, causing me to look over, making me to see my mother and then Jane. "We were so worried that you wouldn't wake up," my mother told me.

"Where…am I?" I asked tiredly.

"You're at the hospital," my mother told me. "Your friend, Jane, called the police and they arrested the boys that attacked you," she added.

 _I wanted to prop myself up as saw Jane pushing the button to evaluate my head so I wouldn't fall asleep from the IV that was coursing in my veins. Before I could thank her, the door opened, causing us to turn our attention over on who was coming in._

 _It was the police along with the doctor, causing me to swallow slightly as I knew that I would either be arrested for what I did or worse._

"Are you going to be all right, son?" The police officer asked me calmly.

"I... I think so..." I answered weakly. "...So what happened to Zac and his friends?" I asked him.

"Well, when we arrive at the scene, three of those boys looked like they were about to piss themselves. We arrested them and brought them to the station, and when we did that, they immediately confessed of doing every act that they have ever done, which some were illegal," the officer replied.

"So what will happen to them?" Jane asked them.

"They'll be trialed and be sentenced at least ten to fifteen years or possibly life, depending on how severe their case is," the second police offer answered.

 _My mother just sighed as she looked at me_.

"I'll be right back. Okay, sweetie?" She asked me, causing me to nod my head as she went out of the room with the police officers and the doctor.

"Thank you...for calling them," I said to Jane finally.

"You're welcome," Jane answered as she looked at me while holding my hand.

"…This isn't the first time you've been to a hospital, is it?" I asked her while looking at her calmly.

Jane just shook her head as she looked down at the bedside. "There was…another boy…He was new and got hurt from a group of boys as well," she told me. "He got severely injured, but when he got out of the hospital a few weeks, possibly a month later, he...he wasn't the same again," she stated. "I just…wanted to redeem myself for what happened to him and his family," she said.

"Well…I think you've redeemed yourself," I replied as I faintly smiled. I felt myself feeling exhausted from the fluids as I slowly closed my eyes. "…Damn fluids," I murmured as I finally drifted off into slumber.

* * *

 _My mother stayed with me at the hospital until I was well enough to leave. It felt like a month, but it was actually a week and a half for my injuries to be healed. On the day I was about to leave, I had heard that Jane and her family were killed and their home was set ablaze. The only person that I had ever considered as a friend, had died._

 _As mother and I returned home, we got out of the car and walked up the porch stairs, causing me to unlock the door. The feeling of dread came over us again, knowing that our personal Hell would be inside. As I went inside before mother as I noticed a note that was pinned to the wall, saying that he would return late._

 _I had so much hatred for that man. So much hatred, I could feel my true instincts wanting to eliminate him order have freedom for both my mother and I. If I had the power earlier, like I did with Zac and his goons, then I could have ended the nightmare for us and moved on._

 _After I had finished my shower, I came into my room to get changed so I could prepare myself ready for dinner. After changing into a fresh set of clothes, I laid back on the bed and looked at the ceiling for a moment, questioning myself on what to do since I knew I wasn't exactly…normal. I had heard my mother calling me for dinner, causing me to slowly sit up on the bed and getting off the bed all together. However, I somehow felt like I was being watched by someone...or something. When I looked outside my bedroom window, I could have sworn I actually saw someone in the woods looking up at my bedroom window._

 _Who the hell would be out in the woods at this hour? And why the hell would they look at my bedroom window? I asked myself those questions as I knew that I had to protect not only myself, but my mother as well, from whoever or whatever it was I had just saw, causing me to immediately head downstairs._

* * *

 _During the night, I was painting some miniature, wooden marionettes that were supposed to be used for basic models for drawing art. However, I wanted to make little figurines to my fancy. My mother supported my talents, but my father, well, he thought it was pointless and men like me shouldn't be doing that type of thing._

 _Just as I was finishing a few simple paint strokes on the body, I heard the slamming of the front door, causing me to stop my work all together. I heard him yelling from downstairs, causing me to immediately stand up and headed out my room. I had enough of the violence. I had enough of the pain. Most of all, I had enough of him._

 _As I came downstairs, I heard my mother pleading with my father, causing me to hear a loud slap and a hard 'THUD' from my parents' room. I grabbed the doorknob and immediately opened the door, seeing my mother on the ground, unconscious, causing me to slowly turn my gaze over to the drunken brute that harmed her._

"What the fuck do you want, you little bastard!?" My father asked in a demanding tone.

"…I want you to leave," I answered calmly as I kept my gaze on him the whole time. I didn't show any fear towards him as I could feel my darker self-whispering in the back of my mind of wanting to do some carnage upon him, but I immediately ignored him.

My father just laughed at me as he came towards me, grabbing me by the collar of the shirt. "Oh? How the fuck are you going to make me leave? Are you going to throw me out?" He asked me as he sneered. "You can't do fucking anything! This is my house, and you and your whore of a mother will continue living with me until I see fit!" He shouted.

I balled up my hands into fists as I glared at him with so much hatred. "You think that you're superior over us? Beating us while we're defenseless? That only proves to us that you're the one that is truly weak," I answered as I felt a sudden backhand from my father, causing me to barely flinch in pain as I was then thrown across the room.

 _As I tried to get up slowly, I felt the hard kicks from the drunken bastard, causing me to immediately to curl up into a tight ball, shielding myself from his attacks. I managed to cough up some blood as I winced in pain, trying to not give him any satisfaction._

"You're not even my son! Your mother had a fucking one-night stand before we were fucking married!" My father shouted as he kicked me once more. "I should have killed you when I had the chance!" He snapped.

 _I heard the smashing of a bottle as I slowly turned my gaze up a bit, seeing the shadow of the man coming towards me. I wasn't listening to his drunken rants, but I heard the sound of the grandfather clock that we had in the living room._

 _ **'Happy sixteenth birthday,'**_ the dark voice said coolly in the back of my mind.

 _As I continued seeing the drunken brute coming to my direction, weapon in hand, I saw him finally stopping as he immediately dropped the broken bottle while grasping his head. I watched him falling to one knee as I saw him closing his eyes, causing me to engulfed the room in total darkness. I saw what he was witnessing from his past, on how his father was beating his mother, just like he has with us_.

 _ **'It's time for you and I to become one. No more holding back. Punish those who deserve it,'**_ said my shadow self, as he was standing in front of me with his hand extended.

 _I stared at the extended hand for a moment as I glanced at the man on the ground, causing me to turn my attention to my unconscious mother, and then finally back at my dark doppelganger before me._

 _ **'You were raised in a flock of sheep, knowing deep down you were completely different from them. It's time to show your true self to this sheep,'**_ my shadow self said. _**'You just have to take my hand,'**_ he told me.

 _I stared at him for a moment as I remembered the abuse from my so-called father and those that I attended school with. I had enough witnessing those who were tortured by their tormentors as I immediately took his hand, causing both of us to form a small smirk._

 _As the scenario changed, I heard screaming from the drunken bastard, causing me see his mother turning into a corpse while his father transforming into a monstrous creature. I saw him backing away, causing me to inhale his scent of fear. I slowly got up to my feet as I cracked my neck, feeling the cold wisps circling around my body._

"W-What are you!? Just what the fuck are you!?" The drunken man asked as he was showing fear towards me.

 _I just smirked wickedly as I managed to manipulate the shadows to tendrils, making them to wrap around his limbs and neck, causing him to gag a few times. I brought him towards me as we were only a few inches away from each other, causing me to slowly wagged my right index finger at him while I only 'tsk' at him._

 _ **"You should have taken my advice earlier,"**_ I said as my voice was...different. It was if my doppelganger was speaking with me. _**"You could have lived…by just leaving all together,"**_ I stated. _**"However, you decided to seal your own fate, haven't you?"**_ I asked him as I stared at him.

 _I had noticed my cloud gray eyes were now glowing fiery red-orange on the irises while the scleras were solid black by the reflection of a mirror from afar. I slowly smirked, ear-to-ear, showing rows of sharp teeth, as if I was showing my true self towards him, like a predator or some kind of demon before him. Truth be told, I actually...liked the real me._

 _ **"I think it's time…for you to go to Hell. Permanently,"**_ I said as I saw him, seeing his eyes widen in total fear. I snapped my fingers only once as I watched the shadows pulling him back to the wall as the tendrils began to rip him apart, as if he was some kind of ragdoll, until finally I witnessed his head being torn off.

 _Blood sprayed almost all over the room as the body was dropped, causing me to close my eyes for a moment. I opened my eyes again as they were normal, causing me to go over to my mother's side as I picked her up on my back. Suddenly, I heard the sound of thunder as I felt an electrical surge rushing through my body, causing me to sniff the air a bit._

 _I was smelling smoke, knowing that the storm that we were having were severe and it actually struck our home. I carried her down the stairs as I could feel the heat from the flames from above us. I kicked down the front door with my strength alone as I brought her out of the burning building. I heard the sirens coming to our direction, causing me to placed my mother on the grass as I looked back at the burning house again._

* * *

 _When my mother and I were taken to the back of the ambulance, the paramedics was on the trolley to make sure she would get the treatment she could get. I watched the fire fighters putting out the fire as they went inside to check for anyone else within the household. It was then I saw a familiar face coming to my direction. It was the police officer, that came to the hospital that I resided in until I was released._

"You and your mother are going to be taken to the hospital to be treated," he told me calmly. "I am going to get a report on what happened here and get your side of the story later," he said.

"...Can I go inside the house for a minute?" I asked him calmly. "I know they just put it out and there could be risks and all, but there's a photo album in the living room," I said to him. "My mother would be a bit devastated if she didn't have that with us," I added.

 _The officer nodded his head as he escorted me to my burnt home, causing me to go up the front stairs. We entered the home together as I went to the living room, which wasn't too bad in a way. I saw the album on the table as I picked it up calmly and nodded my head at the officer, who escorted me back out of the house._

"Thank you," I said to him as I went to the ambulance that my mother was in, causing me to sit on the side seat as I saw the back doors being closed and the hitting on the back, letting them know to take us to the hospital.

 _For the first time, in our entire life, felt something that we did not had in a long time from our years of abuse from that hellhole._

 _We were finally free…_

 _The nightmare was finally over… However, they were no mere dreams …They were real…_

 _Now I am…that Nightmare…_

 _I am…. Fear…._

 _So fear in thee…_


End file.
